hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kalluto Zoldyck
Kalluto Zoldyck is the youngest child of the Zoldyck family. Personality Kalluto has a silent and obedient personality, often seen doing what he is told. During the first part of the series, Kalluto doesn't mention more than six words. He also has a habit of questioning his abilites, if he is not good enough. It is later revealed that he can be a bit of a masochist during his battle with a Chimera Ant and he says that he is used to enduring the pain. While he has a very good relationship with his mother, he is said to be envious of his older brother AllukaHunter x Hunter Manga chapter 326 : Kalluto's state of relationship to the other family members, for some reason that has yet to be revealed. Appearance Kalluto has a shoulder-length black hair and purple eyes. There is also a noticeable mole near the side of his mouth. Kalluto's most commonly seen attire is kimono. When he was first introduced, he wears a long red kimono, a yellow obi tied around his waist, and a pair of slippers. During the Yorknew City and Greed Island arcs, Kalluto's kimono was changed to blue with snowflakes and a yellow obi. According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto's design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe from Sailor Moon. Plot Zoldyck Estate arc Kalluto first appears when he whistled for Mike to stop chasing Gon. He appears again during a flashback when Killua ran away from home. He witnessed how Killua attacked their mother and holds animosity towards him. However, he did not try to stop his brother. Kalluto is formally introduced when he accompanied Kikyo Zoldyck''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 05, chapter 041 : ''Zoldyck Estate Arc First Appearance during Gon and his friends' attempt to rescue Killua from being confined at Kukuroo Mountain. In the 2011 anime, Kalluto was first seen accompanying his mother to the room where Killua is. He silently watches as Kikyo tries to convince Killua that his friends will never open the Testing Gate. Before Kalluto and Kikyo leave Gon and his friends, Kalluto asked Gon who he is, and he replies that he is Killua's friend. Kalluto gave him a curious look then ran after his mother. Yorknew City arc Kalluto appears again in the Yorknew City arc, in which he and his great-great grandfather Maha assist his big brother Illumi in the assassination of the Ten Mafia DonsHunter x Hunter Manga volume 11, chapter 100 '': ''Yorknew City Arc : Assasination of the Mafia Dons who have placed large bounties on the Phantom Troupe's heads. He later acts as a decoy to help Illumi switch places with Hisoka in the Troupe's hideout — Hisoka has hired Illumi to disguise as himself so that he will be able to leave without being noticed and fight Chrollo. Greed Island arc During the time the Phantom Troupe is on Greed Island in search of an exorcist, Kalluto is introduced again''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 17, chapter 170 : Greed Island Arc : as a Phantom troupe member'', this time as Hisoka's replacement, and it is his abilities that helped them successfully find the exorcist, Abengane. Even though he has a perfect Zetsu, his presence is still detected by Hisoka, who goes on to praise him for having a lot of potential. Chimera Ant arc During the Phantom Troupe's assault on Zazan's palace''Hunter x Hunter Manga volume 22, chapter 224 : Chimera Ant Arc : Meteor city, Abilities '' in Meteor City, Kalluto fights a chimera ant, which he kills after torturing it for a while. It is then revealed that he joined the Spiders with the intention of bringing back an older brother of his. He anticipated that he would rise to the number 2 position in the Troupe very quickly, but is left in awe of the Phantom Troupe's combat proficiency and has to admit to himself that his own skills are still too lacking compared to theirs to achieve that objective. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Although Kalluto doesn't formally appear in this arc, he was shown in a short flashback of Killua when he was still a child. Kalluto, along with his older brothers Milluki and Alluka, are out for a walk when they met a photographer. Milluki tricked the photographer Muuna into saying 'No' to Alluka's wishes 3 times. Later, it was also stated that Kalluto is envious of his older brother Alluka. Combat As a Zoldyck child who often participates in his family's assassination missions, Kalluto probably possesses high resistance to poisons and electricity, great agility and physical strength, and advanced assassination techniques. In the field of Nen, Kalluto has the ability to manipulate paper, using a paper fan and confetti as weapons. Trivia *There is a relatively common misconception that Kalluto is female. Despite wearing a kimono, typically a traditional dress for Japanese women, Kalluto is a boy: **In the manga, Kalluto has referred to himself using the normally ''masculine pronoun ''boku ''(ぼく or 僕) multiple times. **In chapter 323 of the manga his older brother Milluki calls him '''younger brother.' **The 2004 data book seems to say that he is a boy with the tidbit: 「将来性豊かな着物少年 (!?)」 (lit.'' A kimono-wearing boy (!?) with a lot of prospects''.) **During his infiltration with Illumi in the Spiders' hideout, Franklin refers to Kalluto as a he, although in the manga, he used the prounoun she. References Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters